


A tu lado

by PequeSaltamontes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kylo no es agresivo, Lime, Songfic, Supernatural - Freeform, birthday gift for Jessi, denle tiempo, es corto, es más bien indiferente acá, hay una buena explicación, medio mundo se muere pero bueh, odio a Kylo cuando es agresivo, slowburn, soy asexual ya no recuerdo cómo se escribía lemon, y está terminado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PequeSaltamontes/pseuds/PequeSaltamontes
Summary: AU en el que a Rey se le muere medio mundo. Kylo es el encargado de llevarse las almas de la gente que se le muere a Rey.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Jessi.  
> Y se salió de control, como todo en mi vida.  
> Actualmente lo estoy traduciendo al inglés. Lo publicaré a la par.  
> Publicado en ffnet, Ao3 y Wattpad.  
> Playlist que escuché mientras escribía: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjv8UlP2RJ9X3J34IRz78Z71YH8L6BFZr

_When you were here before_

            La única razón por la que está allí es porque esto es, por supuesto, su trabajo.

            Los ojos de la mujer se clavan fijamente en él mientras su frente se puebla por gotitas de sudor. No sabe si logra verlo en estos últimos agonizantes momentos y, a decir verdad, tampoco es que le importe.

            Entonces se escucha el llanto. La mujer sonríe aunque no tenga fuerzas, y el bulto ensangrentado que ahora está sobre su pecho no para de llorar.

            El médico es un hombre bueno (se le nota en la mirada), y no sabe qué hacer más que observar, impotente, a la mujer moribunda y sus últimos momentos de felicidad.

            —Rey —murmura la mujer.

            El médico asiente, y toma su mano.

            —El nombre de tu hija.

            Desearía tener palabras de consuelo para la mujer, mas, al igual que el doctor, no se le ocurre qué podría decir.

            Él no ama ni es amado por nadie. El lazo entre una madre y una hija está más allá de su comprensión.

            El médico permanece a su lado mucho después de que ella haya dejado de respirar.

            Pero esto él no lo sabe.

            Él ya se ha retirado, el alma de la mujer en su hombro mirando atrás una y otra vez, preocupada por tener que dejar a su hija.

            —¿Ella estará bien? —pregunta el espíritu que revolotea a su alrededor.

            Él miente, porque nunca nadie le ha obligado a decir la verdad:

            —Sí.


	2. II

_Couldn’t look you in the eye_

            La siguiente vez que ve a Rey, es una niña de cinco años.

            El perro viejo que ha conocido durante toda su vida ha exhalado su último aliento, y ella es la única testigo.

            Él se arrodilla al lado del cuerpo aún tibio del animal y, al principio, no la reconoce: es una niña ahora, aunque sus ojos de un pardo verdoso y su cabello castaño no dicen demasiado al verse enmarcados en un cuerpo casi raquítico debido a la mala alimentación.

            Solo levanta la vista para ver las lágrimas de la niña cuando escucha a otro de los niños llamarla.

            —¡Rey! —El chico corre hacia ella—. ¡Trae a Chewie y vamos a jugar, ¿por qué tardas tanto?!

            Esta vez se ve obligado a arrastrar al alma del perro: este no quiere dejar a la niña, sin importar las consecuencias.

            Él no terminar de comprender esto, pero lo encuentra más admirable que el simple miedo de partir; el amor a quedarse.


	3. III

_You’re just like an angel_

            En esta ocasión, es una casualidad.

            Rey tiene quince años y está examinando su reflejo en la vidriera de un café. Su cabello casi llega a su cintura ahora, y parece particularmente concentrada en el volumen de sus labios, los cuales aprieta con sus dedos. Atrás ha quedado la desnutrición de la infancia, advierte él; seguramente su nueva familia la alimenta bien.

            Él no tiene nada que ver con ella; su asunto pendiente está en el hospital que queda a una cuadra de allí.

            No obstante, se queda a mirarla un buen rato.

            (Ha llegado temprano; nunca llega tarde a sus citas).

            Finalmente, Rey entra al café y toma asiento. Minutos luego ya tiene compañía: un chico de vibrantes ojos marrones que se ha sentado frente a ella.

            —¿Me esperaste mucho? —pregunta con un tono que él reconoce como sugestivo.

            (¿Es este uno de los rituales humanos de cortejo? Se le escapan completamente).

            Ella sonríe, y responde:

            —Nunca espero a nadie, Poe. Nunca.


	4. IV

_Your skin makes me cry_

            Empieza a sospechar que algo está mal cuando siente un dolor en su pecho al verla abrazada al chico.

            Ambos están desnudos bajo las sábanas del departamento de ella (hace tiempo que ha dejado de vivir con sus padres adoptivos), y la tristeza es casi física.

            El chico está triste (él sabe esto) porque su padre acaba de morir.

            Ella está triste (él deduce esto) porque el chico está triste porque su padre acaba de morir.

            Él está triste (y él no puede creer esto) porque la tristeza de ella se desprende de su amor por el chico.

            Sabe que no debería desear nada, sin importar la pesadez en su pecho.

            También sabe que su deseo es imposible y tonto, de todas maneras.

            Su deseo: que ella no hubiera utilizado su cuerpo como método de consuelo para su amigo.


	5. V

_You float like a feather_

            En sus ratos libres (porque sí, tiene ratos libres no supeditados al tiempo de los humanos) reflexiona sobre su situación.

            A decir verdad, no tiene muchas memorias, y las que acuden a su mente son borrosas: es él de niño, enojado, rabioso. Muerte y destrucción a su alrededor.

            Una muerte temprana y violenta también para él.

            Y una especie de vida nueva como recolector de almas, su rabia perdida en algún lugar al que no puede retornar.  

            Su señor así lo ha dictaminado.

            Y está bien, no puede decir que esté disconforme.

            Solo que, cuando piensa en ella, siente un tirón en el pecho, como un eco de algo perdido que ni siquiera sabe qué es.

 

 


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso que voy a viajar a Argentina por unos diez días, y es posible que no tenga internet y no actualice en ese tiempo.   
> Gracias por la comprensión.  
> ¡Disfruten!

_In a beautiful world_

            Es irritante que esto también le duela.

            El aceite de motor se desparrama por el asfalto (¿o tal vez es la sangre del chico?).

            La mueca en su rostro es grotesca y, aunque a él en sí no le espanta, piensa en Rey, y siente de vuelta una pesadez que solo es empática y, aun así, gigante.

            Se arrodilla junto al chico. Sus ojos siguen siendo marrones, pero carecen del brillo que él sabe que poseían antes.

            Quiere enojarse con él. Es una rabia que quema, que arde.

            Aunque Poe Dameron no pueda escucharlo, él le reclama:

            —¿Por qué tenías que conducir tan endemoniadamente rápido?

            Pero él sabe que esto es parte de lo que Rey ama (¿amaba? ¿El amor se detiene por cosas así?): el temperamento indomable, esa tonta creencia juvenil de que se es inmortal.

            Sabe que está por cometer una estupidez; pese a esto, se ve incapaz de detenerse cuando presiona su mano contra el pecho muerto de Poe Dameron.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les saludo desde las Argentinas (?)   
> De hecho que conseguí internet, yay!  
> Acá tienen su cap de hoy.

_And I wish I was special_

            Cuando la encuentra llorando y murmurando el nombre del chico entre sollozos («Poe», una y otra vez, una y otra vez), se frena a sí mismo para no colocar su mano sobre su hombro.

            Esta es una regla que no puede romper, y que aún, de cierta manera, respeta: no interferir en la vida de los vivos.

            Ella calla de repente.

            Y él no sabe si desea decirle algo, si desea que ella de hecho _pueda_ escucharlo.

            Rey levanta la vista.

            Afuera, la mañana es soleada.

            Su teléfono suena, pero ella no lo atiende.

            «Toma la llamada», desearía decirle. «Tómala, es un regalo».

            Finalmente, los dedos trémulos aprietan el botón verde.

            —¡Es un milagro, Rey! —La voz de la madre del chico se escucha claramente—. ¡Poe está vivo! Por un momento pensaron que su corazón se detuvo, que ya era tarde, pero de alguna manera…

            Rey vuelve a romper en llanto, esta vez de alivio y felicidad.

Él aprieta los puños.

            Intenta fuertemente no pensar en la madre de dos hijos que ha sufrido un infarto repentino a apenas unos metros del lugar del accidente.

            Por su culpa.


	8. VIII

_You’re so fuckin’ special_

            Ya de vuelta en este mundo, Poe Dameron jura que ha tenido la visión más extraña de todas. Así se lo cuenta a Rey un día que están sentados uno al lado del otro en la sala de estar de la familia Dameron.

            ―Sé que no tiene sentido, Rey, pero te lo juro; yo morí ese día.

            Ella enarca una ceja y cruza los brazos.

            ―Odio revelártelo, pero no eres un fantasma, Poe.

            Él niega con la cabeza.

            ―No, es solo que… Recuerdo vívidamente una presencia… sobrenatural… Un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con cabello negro… No recuerdo su cara, pero su presencia fue… fue…

            Rey gira los ojos.

            ―Tu imaginación es demasiado para mí.

            Poe suspira, y concede el punto:

            ―Tal vez fue el _shock_ , ¿verdad?

            Rey solo sonríe y lo besa hasta que Poe olvida el asunto.


	9. IX

_But I’m a creep_

            Hace un esfuerzo mayúsculo por no violar más reglas.

            Por no _verla_.

            Pese a esto, siempre termina de vuelta en su vida: cuando el cáncer reclama a la madre de Poe, cuando el padre de Rey cae muerto de un infarto fulminante.

            Siempre termina viéndola, y no hay manera de evitarlo.

            Y por eso la ve cuando, en el funeral de su padre, Poe la abraza. Rey no es violenta, pero tampoco cede; se aparta sin miramientos del abrazo.

            —Rey… —murmura Poe, como si con eso pudiera persuadirla.

            Rey niega con la cabeza.

            —Estás con ella ahora. Y está bien, lo entiendo. Por lástima no, Poe.

            Poe solo pliega los labios, descontento.

            Él piensa en Rey, sin su padre, sola en el mundo si no fuera por su madre adoptiva.

            Si no fuera por él.


	10. X

_I’m a weirdo_

Rey no es lo que podría llamarse «una chica problemática»: es fuerte, es decidida, es capaz.

            Es la estudiante número uno de su universidad, y se gradúa _cum laude_ en la carrera de astrofísica.

            Solo esa noche, como festejo, sale a tomar y bailar con sus amigos de universidad.

            Él la observa solo porque ha llegado temprano a su destino: todavía faltan horas para que sea el tiempo de la mujer que ha venido a buscar.

            Camina al lado de Rey y finge que baila con él. Que él no es una sombra parada en medio de la pista de baile que nadie ve.

            Que toma su mano, que siente el perfume cítrico con su nariz pegada a la nuca de Rey, sus caderas contra las suyas, sus ojos fijos en él…

            Es una fantasía tonta, un respiro antes de que tenga que volver a su trabajo.

            Baila con ella (aunque ella no lo sepa) toda la noche.

            Cuando falta apenas una hora para que amanezca, ella se despide de sus amigos y sube a su auto. Él sube a su lado (aunque ella no lo vea), y permanece todo el viaje con la mirada atenta sobre cada una de sus facciones.

            Rey está cansada, y él está distraído, así que ninguno de los dos se percata de las tablas de madera en el medio de la calle.

            Los clavos preparados en las tablas pinchan las ruedas del auto, y Rey grita a la par que trata de maniobrar para evitar un accidente: se estrella contra una columna y, aunque no le ha pasado nada más que un rasguño en la frente, su respiración está agitada.

            Él la mira con el corazón acongojado.

            Reconoce el callejón frente al cual han ido a parar, y sabe perfectamente lo que ocurrirá cuando ve a dos hombres correr hacia el auto.

            Ella no los ve, tan solo los siente cuando ya han abierto la puerta y la arrastran fuera, la mano de uno de ellos cubriendo su boca.

            Él lo observa todo sin palabras, y camina automáticamente al fondo del callejón, ahora que faltan tan solo unos minutos para que sea la hora indicada.

            Uno de los hombres patea a Rey en la pierna y ella deja escapar un gemido. El otro la tira al suelo y levanta su cabeza tirando de su característico rodete, lo que la obliga a mirarlo.

—Shhh, perra, _shhh._ Si te portas bien, prometemos que no te pasará nada. Solo déjanos divertirnos un ratito, ¿sí?

            Él sabe que esas palabras no significan nada: o ellos mienten, o Rey los hará enojar lo suficiente para ganarse una muerte llena de vejaciones.

            Está escrito; él lo ha leído.

            Solo que no había sabido que se trataba de _ella._

Es dolorosamente consciente de lo que ocurre: uno de los hombres intenta arrancarle la camiseta, ella le muerde la mano. El hombre pega un alarido; ahora está furioso.

            Ahora es cuando la matan.

            Y él no está listo para llevársela, no cuando sus ojos relampaguean con la furia de una vida que parece incapaz de acabarse (aunque él sabe que no es así), con toda la rabia y la determinación de una muchacha que ama a las estrellas y que _oh por favor quiere seguir viviendo para seguir amándolas._

No sabe lo que está haciendo, se dice, pero la verdad es que lo sabe.

            Lo sabe cuando patea al hombre que sujeta a Rey por la espalda, cuando lo obliga a caer al suelo, casi sobre las piernas de la joven, y esto solo lo irrita más, y por eso lo sujeta _él_ del cabello y lo arrastra.

            _A ver si te gusta._

Una patada en la cabeza es todo lo que necesita y, de alguna manera, sabe que no habrá muerte aleatoria esta vez.

            Ha intercambiado, con sus propias manos, la vida de Rey —la Rey que lo observa asustada y sorprendida— por la de este maleante.

            _Violador. Asesino._

De todas maneras, aunque Rey lo observa sin entender lo que sucede, su expresión no se acerca ni por asomo a la sorpresa del otro hombre, quien no lo mira a _él_ , sino a _su compañero, cuyo cuello acaba de quebrarse_.

            —Fa… Fantasma… —escupe el hombre, y es lo último que sale de su boca antes de emprender la huida.

            Rey frunce el ceño, pero él entiende lo que sucede: ha violado una regla distinta esta vez. Cuando trajo de vuelta a Poe Dameron, este ya estaba muerto; no había razón alguna para que él supusiera una disrupción en su _vida_ (todo lo contrario, más bien; gracias a él había vivido, así que hasta podría decirse que había interferido en su _muerte_ ).

Pero esta noche ha evitado la muerte de Rey, y lo ha hecho matando a un hombre.

            Ha interactuado con los vivos _activamente._

            Y por ello, Rey (y solo Rey, y tal vez el hombre que ha matado, si hubiera sobrevivido) puede verlo.

 

 


	11. XI

_What the hell am I doing here?_

            No tiene fuerzas para mirarla, por esto.

            No sabe cómo hablar con los humanos. No sabe qué pensar, qué esperar, qué… _decir_. Siente la mirada de Rey clavada en él, y es medianamente consciente de que, a todos los efectos, acaba de _romperle el cuello_ a una persona frente a una mujer que acaba de sufrir una experiencia traumática.

            (A causa de dicha persona, sí, pero de todas maneras no hay forma de que un ser humano guarde la calma en una situación como esta).

            Si pudiera, simplemente se quedaría allí, con la vista clavada en el suelo, sin moverse ni hablar.

            (No se atreve, después de todo, a dejarla sola, aunque realmente no sepa cómo enfrentarla).

            Rey se limpia el polvo (él lo advierte con su visión periférica) y camina hasta él. Está amaneciendo, y como nunca es consciente de que no se ha molestado en saber cómo luce: ¿está limpio? ¿Es su aspecto agradable para los seres humanos?

            ¿Es… _apuesto_? Desearía ser apuesto para ella, mas está seguro de que alguien como él no podría serlo jamás.

            Ni siquiera maneja los cánones humanos de belleza.

            Solo sabe que Rey es la persona más bella de entre todos ellos.

            —Me salvaste.

            Rey interrumpe todos sus pensamientos con esas palabras. Él levanta la vista y la mira. Es la primera vez que su mirada es correspondida, luego de más de veinte años de conocerla.

            Desearía responder algo que tenga sentido: decirle que la conoce de pequeña, que sabe sobre Chewie, que sabe sobre Poe, que sabe sobre su padre.

            Que todas esas veces habría deseado tomarle la mano y consolarla.

            Pero solo tiene el aquí y el ahora, y es un desconocido para ella.

            —No podía dejar que te lastimaran.

            Es la verdad, solo que Rey no comprende las capas y capas ocultas en su declaración.

            Ella debe pensar que es una simple donnadie con la que él se ha cruzado por casualidad.

            Pero no lo es para él.

            Al menos le sonríe, trémula como está por la experiencia.

            Al menos lo _ve._

Y porque ya no tiene nada más que decir, se retira en silencio.

            Rey no lo detiene ni lo cuestiona.

            Es un acuerdo tácito que no hablarán nunca más de esta noche.


	12. XII

_I don’t belong here_

Al amanecer del día siguiente, al fin se atreve a mirarse al espejo.

            Viste completamente de negro: botas negras, saco negro, guantes negros.

            Su cabello negro y sus ojos de un marrón oscuro son completamente olvidables. Sus labios gruesos, nada bonitos en un hombre.

            (Es un hombre, ¿verdad?).

            Peor aún: una cicatriz horrible le cruza el rostro.

            _Es un milagro_ , se dice _, que Rey no saliera corriendo al verme._


	13. XIII

_I don’t care if it hurts_

            —¡No puedo creer que te encuentre en el funeral del padre de mi jefe! —susurra Rey con una gran sonrisa. Unos chistidos se escuchan desde atrás, y sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo—. Bueno, tal vez no debería emocionarme por algo tan tétrico…

            Él está allí, sí. Y siente que podría desaparecer ahora mismo.

            Aparentemente, no hay modo de _deshacer_ el ser visto por un humano.

            Empero, a estas alturas sabe que Rey es la _única_ que puede verlo.

            Lo que significa que, para los demás, Rey habla _sola_.

            —¿Quieres tomar algo de aire fresco? —Escupe las palabras apenas las piensa.

            Es hasta cómica esta necesidad de protegerla incluso de lo más nimio.

            Rey le sonríe y asiente; ambos van a sentarse al banco que está bajo un árbol. Ella es, por supuesto, la primera en hablar:

            —Voy a decir algo estúpido, pero ¡no te burles, ¿sí?!

            Su sonrisa es enorme, y él solo atina a cabecear su acuerdo y fijar la vista en sus botas.

            —Aunque todos digan que suene macabro, a mí me encanta estar en el cementerio. —Parece pensarlo unos segundos, y luego plantea—: Es decir, no es que me guste _estar_ en el cementerio, oh, no, Dios, eso suena a que me gustaría estar muerta, es solo que…

            Una pausa. Él aprovecha para mirarla.

            —Después de esa noche… Ya sabes, _esa_ noche… Bueno, fue un encuentro cercano con la muerte, ¿sabes? Para mí, así fue. Y tal vez pienses que exagero, pero yo lo sentí _muy_ real _…_ Como si la muerte hubiese estado allí presente, en algún lugar de ese callejón, esperando por mí.

            Él no puede hablar. No puede explicárselo, no puede decirle que, literalmente, la muerte siempre está cerca de ella.

            _La muerte te sigue a todas partes_ , pondera decirle y, por supuesto, se decanta por no hacerlo.

            En su lugar, solo dice, con su voz no acostumbrada a los entonamientos humanos:

            —Me alegro de haber estado ahí.

            Rey deja de mirar las hojas de la copa del árbol para girarse hacia él con una nueva sonrisa.

            —También me alegro de que estuvieras. —Una leve pausa y—: No te lo dije esa noche, pero… _gracias._ En serio, _gracias._

Él considera la posibilidad de tomar su mano. Lo considera, pero, claro está, no lo hace.

            Tomar su mano en un cementerio, siendo él quien es, es llamar a la desgracia.


	14. XIV

_I want to have control_

            Cuando dobla la esquina camino a la casa donde un niño está jugando peligrosamente con cerillas, una figura impacta contra él.

Se queda rígido, porque si no ha sido capaz de atravesar limpiamente al humano en cuestión…

            —¿Me creerías —La voz de Rey llega apagada debido a su propia ropa contra su boca— si te digo que _reconozco_ tu olor? —Se aparta con una sonrisa (ah, nunca se cansará de esa sonrisa) y golpea levemente sus ropajes, como para limpiarlos de la suciedad que ella pudo haberle traído (¡como si eso fuera posible!)—. ¿O es eso algo muy _raro_ para decir?

            No puede evitarlo; él también sonríe, aunque extrañe el repentino calor que ya no tiene ahora que ella se ha separado. Es una sonrisa tímida que parece expresar más dolor que alegría (puede _sentirlo_ en su rostro), mas Rey parece contenta con ella.

            —Siempre pensé que no olía a nada.

            —¡No seas tonto! —ríe Rey—. _Todos_ olemos a algo.

            Él frunce el ceño, contrariado.

            —Pero no sabes nada sobre mí.

            Ella abre la boca para replicarle, mas parece ceder ante sus palabras.

            —Hm. Sí, tienes razón. Entonces, empecemos por tu nombre, si estás de acuerdo con eso.

            Tiene un nombre; el que le fue dado en esta vida.

            En esta _ocupación_ suya.

            —Kylo —le responde—. Kylo Ren.

            Rey enarca una ceja.

            —Perdón, pero eso suena como que eres parte de algún culto raro. No hace falta que inventes un nombre tan ridículo si no quieres decirme el tuyo…

            Él ríe por lo bajo y, de algún lugar olvidado dentro de su pecho, las palabras salen a flote:

            —Ben Solo.

           Por un momento, ambos se quedan perplejos. Él mismo se ha sorprendido. Ese nombre se siente bien, y encaja, sí, pero no sabe realmente…

            _No sé si Ben Solo siga existiendo._

            Rey, no obstante, ya se ha recuperado.

            —Oh. _Ben_ , entonces. Eso suena mejor. —Le extiende su mano. —Un gusto, Ben; mi nombre es Rey Kenobi.

            Kylo recuerda justo a tiempo que no debe decirle «lo sé», y estrecha su mano.

Para Rey, él es ahora un conocido.

            Para él, ella es, de alguna manera, todo lo que conoce del mundo.


	15. XV

_I want a perfect body_

            El que se encuentren en este café no es, por una vez, coincidencia.

            Kylo ―¿Ben?― ha decidido acudir por su cuenta, a sabiendas de que encontraría Rey trabajando en su investigación más reciente.

            Cuando lo ve, su mirada se ilumina. Kylo esboza una sonrisa tímida y se sienta frente a ella.

            ―Siempre sabes dónde encontrarme ―celebra ella, porque no hay otra forma de describirlo; está feliz, extasiada―. Para alguien que ni siquiera me ha dado su número de móvil, esto es increíble.

            Esto le causa gracia a Kylo. Está al tanto que esa es la manera de Rey de solicitar información.

            Empero, esta vez, no puede dársela.

            ―No uso móvil. ―Es la verdad, aunque la mirada impactada de Rey indique que le cuesta un poco creer en ello―. Es un poco… invasivo, en mi opinión.

            Rey apoya la cabeza en una de sus manos y considera sus palabras.

            ―Hm… Supongo que sí, pero… ¿ni siquiera tienes un móvil corporativo? ¿Cómo sabes si hay una emergencia en tu trabajo?

            _Todos mis trabajos son emergencias_ , piensa; _emergencias sin finales felices._

―Simplemente lo sé.

            Por un momento, la muchacha manda el torso hacia atrás, sorprendida.

            ―Guau. Qué… _misterioso_ , señor Solo.

            Kylo se encoge de hombros sin perder la sonrisa.

            ―Difícil de explicar.

            Rey pasa la lengua por sus labios. Kylo ignora que no debería quedarse mirando el movimiento de forma tan obvia; ese tipo de convenciones humanas aún le son desconocidas.

            (O, quizá, podría decirse que no las recuerda, dependiendo de si se habla de Kylo Ren o de Ben Solo).

            ―Mira… ―dice Rey de pronto, y la mirada de Kylo vuelve a sus ojos de color avellana―, tal vez esto suene tonto, pero creo que eres un completo misterio.

            Kylo sencillamente asiente.

            ―Ahora, a duras penas sé tu nombre, no tienes móvil y, bueno, admito que te busqué en Facebook, en Instagram y hasta Twitter, y no te encontré.

            Kylo ignora qué es un _féisbuk_ , un _ístagram_ y un _tuíter_ , así que no comprende por qué esto podría causarle tanta vergüenza a Rey.

            ―La cosa es… que temo que un día te desvanezcas en el aire y no vuelva a encontrarte.

            La sonrisa de Kylo retorna a sus labios.

            ―A estas alturas, no creo que eso sea posible.

            Rey retiene su propia sonrisa y continúa explicando:

            ―Eso dices, pero un día estás, y luego tardo meses en volver a verte y… Ah… No sé cómo decir esto…

            Sus mejillas están de un rojo exquisito, y lucha consigo mismo para no llevar su mano al rostro femenino, sobre alguna de las manos que ella misma presiona contra su rostro.

            ―La cosa es… La cosa es… ¿querrías venir conmigo a casa esta noche?

            Kylo ladea la cabeza levemente. Nota las pupilas dilatadas de Rey, su sonrojo y hasta un leve temblor en su mano.

            ―No quisiera ―concluye Rey― que te fueras de mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

            Él finge pensárselo. Finge darle vueltas al asunto en su mente, y finalmente replica:

            ―Dime la dirección de tu casa y la hora. Allí estaré.

            Rey exhala un aliento que Kylo no había notado que había estado reteniendo.

            ―Bien, ¿quieres un papel para anotar…?

            Él niega con la cabeza.

            ―Solo dime la dirección y la hora. Lo recordaré ―promete.

            Los labios de Rey se elevan en una sonrisa.

            ―Es una calle de nombre Burntwood, numeración 2515, departamento 503.

            Kylo da una leve respuesta asertiva y atina a levantarse: si algo entiende de los seres humanos, es que en momentos como estos quedarse solo tornaría las cosas incómodas.

            ―¡Ben! ―El escuchar su nombre lo hace detenerse antes de atravesar la puerta. Se gira hacia ella, y ve que lo está despidiendo con su mano y una sonrisa (sí, de las que nunca lo cansan)―. Estaré esperando.


	16. XVI

_I want a perfect soul_

            El departamento de Rey es pequeño y confortable, ubicado en el quinto piso de un edificio céntrico.

            ―Estoy feliz de que vinieras. _Yyyy_ francamente impresionada: llegaste sin anotar la dirección y sin GPS.

            Rey lo abraza bajo el marco de la puerta, y Kylo se permite cerrar los ojos y devolver el abrazo. Es un gesto humano que no le corresponde recibir ni dar y, sin embargo, aquí está, robando lo que sea que pueda del tiempo que Rey debería estar aprovechando en alguien más.

            Cuando se separa, ve justo lo que espera, la razón por la que ha venido hasta aquí: la sonrisa incondicional de Rey.

             ―No sabía qué te gustaría comer, así que preparé una pizza casera ―lo pone al tanto mientras lo invita a pasar y le señala el sofá para que tome asiento mientras ella finiquita los últimos detalles culinarios―. Es decir, creo que a cualquiera le gusta la pizza. A menos que seas italiano…

            Kylo enarca las cejas.

            ―¿A los italianos no les gusta la pizza?

            Rey suelta una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

            ―¿Te estás escuchando? ¿La pizza, no gustarles a los _italianos_? No, no, aman la pizza… Solo que cualquier italiano pensaría que mi pizza es mediocre comparada con una pizza auténtica (entiéndase; _italiana_ ).

            No sabe qué decir a eso. Rey suspira mientras acerca la pizza a la mesa.

            ―No me hagas caso, ¿sí? Era un estereotipo tonto, de todas formas…

            Él se encoge de hombros y toma asiento en una de las sillas que rodean la mesa cuadrangular. Rey se sienta frente a él, y empieza a cortar la humeante pizza para luego servir sendos pedazos en sus platos. Cuando Kylo lleva el primer bocado a su boca, su expresión cambia completamente.

            ―Esto está… está…

            ―Bastante bueno, ¿verdad? ―lo ayuda Rey con un intento de sonrisa malogrado por su boca llena―. Tiene tomate, queso _mozzarella_ , un poco de jamón y ajo. También un _poquitito_ de orégano.

            Kylo asiente enfáticamente. Rey no lo sabe, pero es la primera vez que prueba bocado en… una eternidad, posiblemente.

            _Literalmente, una eternidad._

La velada transcurre con naturalidad: comen, y Rey seca los platos que Kylo lava en retribución por la deliciosa cena. El olor a limpio con el subyacente olor de Rey calma sus sentidos. Se siente _normal_ , aunque nada en él sea normal.

            Cuando terminan de limpiar, Rey lo invita a la sala a ver una película y degustar una copa de vino (el vino que ha olvidado servir a la hora de cenar).

            ―Bien, te lo advierto; es una película algo larga, pero es mi favorita, y realmente no podemos ser amigos si no la ves y, bueno, como te dije, casi nunca te encuentro, así que…

            Él gira los ojos (otro gesto humano que ella le ha pegado).

            ―Solo ponla, Rey.

            ―¡Ahora mismo!

            La película es algo complicada pero, por supuesto, él la entiende a medida que se van desarrollando más y más subtramas en torno a una trama principal. Como la película es, en verdad, larga para estándares humanos (¿dos horas, tal vez un poco más?), Rey termina bebiéndose la botella de vino prácticamente sola.

            (La ocasional copa de Kylo no significa nada, puesto que Rey le prohíbe alcoholizarse lo suficiente como para no entender la película).

            Casi al final de la película, cuando Sixsmith va en busca de su amor, Robert, mas Robert se esconde de él, Kylo no puede apartar la vista de la pantalla; es increíble la capacidad humana de contar historias.

            Es entonces cuando siente el peso de Rey sobre sus piernas. Mira su rostro, el cual lo observa desde su lugar en su regazo que ahora usa como almohada, y escucha cómo Rey murmura en voz baja las líneas que se escuchan en el televisor:

            ―«Terminé en un frenetismo que me recordó a nuestra última noche en Cambridge. Contemplé mi último amanecer. Disfruté un último cigarrillo. No pensé que la vista pudiese ser más perfecta hasta que vi tu gastado sombrero. Honestamente, Sixsmith, así de ridícula como esa cosa te hace verte, no pienso que haya visto jamás algo tan hermoso. Te miré durante todo el tiempo posible. No pienso que haya sido un error que yo te haya visto primero. ―Una pausa, porque la película se ocupa ahora de otra de las historias. La mano de Rey encuentra un lugar contra su mejilla, y Kylo piensa en Sixsmith y en Robert, y en su amor. Piensa en Rey, y en la estupidez que está cometiendo aquí, pero que realmente no le importa. Entonces, Rey prosigue, sus palabras un eco de las de Robert―: Creo que hay otro mundo esperando por nosotros, Sixsmith. Un mundo mejor, y estaré esperando por ti allí. No creo que permanezcamos muertos mucho tiempo. Encuéntrame bajo las estrellas corsas donde nos besamos por primera vez. Eternamente tuyo, Robert Frosbicher».

            No puede hacer más que sonreírle y colocar su mano sobre la de Rey, sus dedos entrelazados como lo más natural del mundo.

            Rey cierra los ojos y sucumbe al sueño tranquilo inducido por el alcohol y la confianza.

            Él termina de ver la película en silencio.  

            No se marcha hasta haber depositado a Rey, sana y salva (y muy, muy dormida) en la cama de su dormitorio.

            Deposita un beso en su frente.

            Y desaparece de su vida.


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, mi laptop murió, pero ahora vuelvo a actualizar diariamente.

_I want you to notice_

            La verdad es esta: está jugando con fuego.

            Así que mejor huir ahora, desaparecer a tiempo, antes de enredar más las cosas. Sabe que a Rey le importa, sabe que significa algo para ella, de alguna u otra manera, y eso es problemático.

            Es casi tan problemático como todo lo que ella significa para él.

            Entonces no vuelve a aparecerse durante meses, la evita «a muerte», si se le permite la expresión.

            Hasta que el accidente ocurre.


	18. XVIII

_When I’m not around_

            Tal vez porque es quien es, nunca se ha detenido a considerar la innegable mala suerte de Rey.

            La muerte de su madre.

            La muerte de su perro.

            La muerte de Poe.

            La de la madre de Poe, la de su padre, la del padre de su jefe…

            Su propia muerte, aunque ella no lo sepa.

            Aunque él intente evitarla, ella siempre se cruza en su camino.

            Desearía arrancarse la piel del cuerpo cuando la ve postrada junto al hombre que acaba de ser atropellado. Su rostro está bañado en lágrimas, y sus brazos ofrecen un consuelo inservible al distraído peatón que nunca volverá a advertir nada de nada.

            Se aproxima hacia ellos, porque no le queda opción alguna.

            Rey lo mira con los labios temblorosos, y murmura:

            ―No va a sobrevivir, ¿verdad?

            Es una pregunta que un humano cualquiera podría sospechar, asumir, pero no responder con la certeza que él puede. Así que no responde, solo se arrodilla al lado del moribundo, tal y como lo hiciera con el perro del orfanato y Poe, en su momento.

            ―¿Ben?

            Kylo la ignora. Está haciendo su trabajo y, realmente, ¿cuánto ha fallado en sus deberes por culpa de esta muchacha?

            El alma del hombre se levanta y sube a su hombro. Rey lo observa, pero Kylo no la mira. No sabe hasta cuánto puede ver, y no sabe si realmente desea saberlo, de todas maneras.

            ―¿Ben…? Ben, ¿qué está ocurriendo…? ¿Ben?

            Se pone de pie.

            ―Ben… Ben, ¿adónde vas?

            Y la deja sola.


	19. XIX

_You’re so fuckin’ special_

            Kylo sabe lo que se dice de Rey; lo ha visto en las noticias del televisor del hospital mientras espera por su siguiente cita.

            «Mujer habla sola mientras socorre a hombre atropellado».

            La grabación muestra lo que los humanos ven: ella hablando con un hombre que no está allí, un hombre que tampoco es el que agoniza, puesto que no mira en su dirección.

            Ese es Kylo, y nadie sabe de él.


	20. XX

_I wish I was special_

Por supuesto, con la mala suerte de Rey, Kylo termina visitando su edificio.

            Intenta ―realmente lo intenta― pasar desapercibido, simplemente caminar hasta el lugar de su cita…

            Su cita que es _en el departamento de al lado_ del departamento de Rey.

            Y allí está ella, buscando su llave, las bolsas del supermercado esperando en el suelo.

            Y él no alcanza a esconderse antes de que ella lo vea.

            Su expresión no es la de antes: no hay sonrisa, no hay expresión amena y cómoda.

            Lo único que dice en un susurro casi ininteligible es:

            ―¿Eres… _real_?

            Kylo sabe que debería ignorarla, pero entre distinguir lo correcto de lo incorrecto y de hecho actuar acordemente hay una distancia que aún no ha encontrado cómo sortear efectivamente.

            ―¿Me creerías si te digo que lo soy?

            A esto, Rey no tiene respuesta.

            Kylo simplemente camina hacia su destino.


	21. XXI

_But I’m a creep_

Rey, por su parte, se pasa las noches sin dormir.

            Es decir, ¿cómo podría explicar que su vecina falleciera _justo_ después de que se encontrara a Ben en su edificio? Ciertamente, ya era una señora mayor, y la autopsia reveló que falleció cómodamente en su sueño, de vejez…

            Pero ¿y el hombre atropellado?

            ¿Y el hombre que Ben _asesinó_ frente a ella? Aunque Rey dijera que fue el cómplice quien mató a su compañero ―«algo de que se debían dinero, no me quedó claro»― y encubriese Ben, ni por un segundo duda de que de hecho fue él quien asesinó al maleante.

            Y, por supuesto, el asunto de que _nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabe de su existencia, y su ausencia total en la grabación donde se la ve a ella hablando sola._

_¿Qué es lo que ocurre contigo, Ben?_


	22. XXII

_I’m a weirdo_

            Luego de su encuentro en el edificio, no se ven por dos años.

            Rey tiene ahora veinticinco años y un novio con el que lleva casi dos.

            Rey _es_ feliz, así que decide, entonces, que tal vez Ben no exista; que tal vez sea, verdaderamente, un producto de su imaginación.

            _Fue una época muy estresante_ , se dice. _Es posible que inventara a Ben, y que él fuera justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento._

            Su mente racional se contenta, de cierta manera, con esta explicación.

            Aunque, si presta atención, siente una tirantez en el pecho que le recuerda que _algo no está bien_.

            Rey decide seguir su vida sin prestarle atención a ese tirón.

            Incluso cuando Finn se arrodilla frente a ella y extiende la cajita de terciopelo con palabras tal vez demasiado dulces.

            Rey le sonríe, pronuncia la palabrita con dos letras que su novio siempre quiso escuchar, y lágrimas de felicidad acuden a sus ojos.

 _Esto es el comienzo de algo bueno_ , se dice.

            Por fin, _por fin_ , la felicidad se quedará en su vida.


	23. XXIII

_What the hell am I doing here?_

Finn y ella son felices. Sí, realmente, lo son: él es un simple mecánico, y ella una científica, pero esto no los detiene. Sus pasiones casi no coinciden, pero ella adora escucharlo hablar sobre autos, y él podría pasar horas oyendo sus palabras sobre estrellas y galaxias lejanas.

            Finn es el amor de su vida, y la pequeña casita que comparten a kilómetros de la ciudad es lo más parecido al paraíso en la tierra.


	24. XXIV

_She's running out_

Siempre, sin embargo, hay pequeñas tristezas.

            Como la muerte de su madre.

            Rey llora y se abraza a Finn en el funeral. Él permanece a su lado y la ayuda en todo lo posible.

            Es el mejor marido del mundo.

            Desde lejos, a la sombra de un árbol donde alguna vez se sentó junto a Rey, Kylo los observa.

            Y es feliz por ellos.


	25. XXV

_I don’t belong here_

            Kylo, a decir verdad, no pudo evitarlo: rompió una regla más.

            Minutos antes de su muerte, tocó el hombro de la mujer que miraba a través de la ventana. La anciana se sorprendió un poco al verlo, pero no demasiado.

            Tal vez las personas en el ocaso de la vida, realmente, no le temen a la muerte, en ninguna de sus formas.

            ―¿Has venido por mí? ―le había preguntado la anciana.


	26. XXVI

_She’s running out again_

            Kylo sabe que no encontrará nada físico de Rey en ella, pero tal vez esa calma imperturbable ante las vicisitudes de la vida es el legado que esta anciana dejará a la hija que no comparte su sangre.

            ―Sí ―admite, y retrocede unos pasos―. En unos minutos.

            La mujer gruñe levemente en afirmación (todo debe dolerle a estas alturas) y le indica un sillón cercano.

            ―Supongo que puedes sentarte unos minutos, entonces.

            Él así lo hace.

            ―Nunca pensé que esto pasaría ―murmura ella, pensativa, y las arrugas se fruncen―. ¿Es esto algo con lo que todos los que estamos por partir nos encontramos?

            Kylo niega con la cabeza.

            ―Normalmente no tienen ninguna advertencia. ―De pronto repara en lo que ha hecho; ha avisado con anterioridad a una persona que está por morir―. Lo siento. No quiero que tengas miedo.

            La anciana se encoge de hombros como puede.

            ―Ah, a mi edad esto no es sorpresa… Me había preguntado cuándo vendrías… Aunque no sabía que de hecho tenías una _forma_ específica. Pensé que eras más un _concepto_.

            ―La mayoría piensa eso ―acepta él―. Y no es errado; soy más que nada el mensajero. No el destino final.

            ―Pero, entonces… ¿por qué estás aquí?

            Kylo pliega los labios. Es ahora o nunca. Quedan apenas unos minutos, menos de los que originalmente restaban.

            ―Tu hija… ¿llevó una vida feliz?

            La mujer frunce el ceño.

            ―Eso suena a que estás por llevártela.

            Kylo niega con la cabeza antes de que ella termine de hablar.

            ―No, no. Debí habérmela llevado antes. Pero…

            La mujer es inteligente, rápida, y con una experiencia de años con emociones humanas que Kylo tal vez posee, pero ya no maneja.

            ―Debiste llevártela, _pero no lo hiciste._

Kylo guarda silencio. Aun ahora, admitir su crimen en voz alta es algo difícil.

            ―Rompiste las reglas. Por _ella_ ―La voz de la anciana no acusa, pero sí señala.

            Kylo desearía que no lo hiciera.

            ―¿Es feliz, hasta donde sabes? ―replantea él, cambiando sus palabras, su mirada esperanzada, sus dedos jugueteando nerviosos los unos contra los otros.

            Los ojos de la mujer son amables, y Kylo piensa que no se merece la mirada de la mujer mucho más de lo que se merece la mirada de Rey.

            Aun así, madre e hija le hacen regalos sin dudar.

            ―Es muy feliz. Inmensamente feliz. La persona más feliz de todas. Ama a su esposo, a su trabajo, y seguramente tendrán muchos hijos a los que también amará.

            Kylo asiente, y su sonrisa es dolida, pero no puede negar que aun así siente algo de felicidad.

            _Algo hice bien, pese a todas mis reglas rotas._

―No sé cuáles sean las reglas que rompiste ―dice la madre de Rey, y Kylo se pregunta si puede leer la mente―, pero, de corazón: gracias por darle más tiempo.

Kylo se pone de pie.

            ―Ha llegado el momento. ¿Me acompañarías, por favor?

            La mujer abre la boca para responder, mas no lo logra.

            El alma se le escapa de entre los labios.

            De todas maneras, Kylo escucha con claridad lo último que quiso decirle.

            «Gracias por amarla tanto» _._


	27. XXVII

_She’s run run run run_

―Deberíamos tener un hijo.

            Rey se queda congelada en su sitio. Baja el libro antiguo que había estado leyendo, y alza la vista hacia Finn, quien está parado frente a ella.

            ―¿Perdón?

            ―Un hijo, Rey ―Toma asiento a su lado antes de continuar―: Un hijo. ¿No lo has pensado?

            Rey busca las palabras. Sí, y no. Lo ha pensado, pero… Pero…

            ―Hay tantas cosas… ―balbucea―. Mi mamá falleció hace apenas unos meses, la investigación sobre agujeros negros requiere que dé el cien por ciento ahora mismo, tú también estás atareado con tu trabajo y…

            Finn retira el libro de sus manos, lo deja a un lado, y toma las manos de Rey entre las suyas.

            ―Rey, mi amor ―le dice entonces―; nunca habrá un momento perfecto. No puedes esperar el momento perfecto, porque no lo habrá. Entonces, todo se reduce a eso: ¿lo quieres o no lo quieres? Porque si no lo quieres, lo entenderé. Pero si lo quieres…

            Finn deja la conjetura de una vida juntos flotando en el aire. Rey cierra los ojos por un momento, y se imagina algo similar a lo que Finn debe ser: su misma casa, sus mismas vidas, pero dos o tres niños corriendo por el patio, dos o tres niños recitando los nombres de los planetas y reparando pequeños autitos con herramientas de juguete bajo la atenta mirada de Finn.

            Sonríe, porque no hay otra reacción posible, y abre los ojos.

            ―Sí, Finn ―dice mientras se inclina para besarlo―. Tengamos un hijo. No tiene sentido esperar.

            No, Rey nunca quiso esperar, nunca esperó por nadie.

            Excepto por un posible fragmento de su imaginación al que casi no recuerda.


	28. XXVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy una mala persona, lo sé.

_Whatever makes you happy_

            El llanto de Rey es horrible.

            Es un justo contraste: si su sonrisa es hermosa, su llanto debe ser lo más horrible del universo.

            O así le suena a Kylo.

            No recuerda haberla escuchado llorar así jamás.

            ―Por favor, _ayuda…_

Sus súplicas ni siquiera cuestionan su repentina presencia en su casa. Rey, la persona más lógica que conoce, no cuestiona que un hombre de su pasado se encuentre repentinamente en su patio ahora que su marido ha caído del techo mientras intentaba bajar a un gatito atrapado.

            El gatito está a salvo.

            Finn no.

            ―N-no respira…

            Kylo sabe que no. Y sabe que podría traerlo de vuelta ahora, ahora que el cuerpo aún está tibio, pero…

            Rey libera una de sus manos para hundir los dedos en la tela que cubre su pecho.

            ―Por favor, Ben… Por favor, llévanos al hospital, vayamos a… A hacer algo, ¡no lo sé!

            Kylo desearía ayudarla, pero hay un problema: el principio de equivalencia.

            A varios kilómetros de la casita (casi) de campo de Rey no hay nadie.

            Si Finn fuera a despertar ahora, el único reemplazo humano posible sería…

            Sería…

            ―Es tarde ―confiesa él, y también siente que podría ponerse a llorar―. Ya es tarde, Rey. Es demasiado tarde…

            ―¡Ayúdalo! ―vuelve a rogarle ella, y él cierra los ojos―. ¡Ayúdalo, tráelo de vuelta!

            Quizás a un nivel instintivo, Rey comprende algo de lo que él es capaz.

            No obstante, no comprende _todo_ , y es por eso que… 

            Es por eso que…

            ―No puedo, Rey. ―Su voz se rompe, porque ella agoniza, él agoniza, y el alma de Finn le suplica que lo libere a la par que lo deje quedarse con el amor de su vida―. Esta vez no puedo, Rey… Esta vez no puedo…

            Rey se deja caer en sus brazos y Kylo la abraza, porque no le queda de otra.

            El alma de Finn besa por última vez a su esposa, un beso casto en la sien.

            Y va junto a él.

            Pero él no va a ninguna parte; permanece todo el tiempo necesario al lado de Rey, quien simplemente no puede parar de llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al menos el gatito está a salvo (?)


	29. XXIX

_Whatever you want_

Oficialmente, Rey no tiene a nadie en el mundo.

            Tiene veintiocho años y es una viuda sin hijos, dos veces huérfana y una brillante astrofísica que no puede levantarse de la cama.

            Kylo rompe las reglas por ella nuevamente: es él quien la cuida, quien la alimenta.

            (Sería una imagen simpática, si el hogar de Rey no estuviera siempre bajo una nube negra: la imagen de un hombre vestido de negro intentando descifrar cómo funciona un horno eléctrico).

            Así son las cosas: panqueques quemados, suflés desabridos y sopas insípidas, todo ante el silencio desalentador de Rey.

            Es lo mejor que puede darle, y nunca antes ha sido tan dolorosamente consciente del fracaso de sus esfuerzos al intentar ofrecerle _algo mejor_.

            Sin embargo, sin importar sus fracasos, y aunque sigue teniendo sus obligaciones y debe desaparecer cada tanto, no pasan doce horas sin que aparezca de vuelta para asegurarse de que Rey ha comido.

            Rey, quien no puede levantarse a una semana del funeral, desearía morirse.

            Y eso es algo que Kylo no permitirá.


	30. XXX

_You’re so fuckin’ special_

            Rey retorna a su trabajo dos meses después y, poco a poco, va recuperándose. El tiempo pasa y es algo lento, lentísimo, pero Kylo lo advierte en las leves sonrisas que esboza mientras prepara la cena para ambos (algo impensable dos meses antes).

            Él sigue allí, porque Rey no lo ha cuestionado ni le ha pedido que se marche, así que se roba una noche más a su lado.

            Es en una de esas noches que la escucha tararear una canción, y no puede evitar sonreír.

_Maravillosas criaturas los humanos, que se sobreponen a todo._

            Si a él le hubiera faltado Rey, no hubiera podido sobreponerse.

            Esa noche conversan sobre muchas cosas.

            ―Estuve pensando en cultivar mis propios vegetales ―le informa Rey cuando se sientan a la mesa a comer una pizza, un sabor nostálgico de tantos años atrás―. Por economía, pero también como un pasatiempo… Era algo que Finn tenía planeado para la familia que íbamos a formar y, bueno, aunque eso ya no pueda ser… Sería como un homenaje a él. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con eso, Ben?

            ―Estaría encantado ―le asegura Kylo mientras se mete un trozo de pizza en la boca.

            ―Pero tendremos que hacer algo con tus ropas ―le advierte ella, señalándolo con el tenedor―. No puedes salir a plantar bajo el sol _vestido de negro,_ Ben.

            Kylo se encoge de hombros.

            ―Mientras nadie se entere.

            Rey suelta una risita por lo bajo.

            Kylo ríe con ella.


	31. XXXI

_I wish I was special_

La huerta tiene su primera cosecha en el amanecer del día en que Finn habría cumplido treinta años.

            Rey y Kylo salen a examinarla, ambos vestidos con camisas ligeras y sendos sombreros de paja para protegerse del sol. 

            ―Parece un regalo de la vida, ¿no? O tal vez un regalo de Finn, donde sea que esté…

            Kylo solo continúa recogiendo las zanahorias cuyas hojas asoman sobre la tierra. Tan concentrado está, que no siente a Rey acercársele.

            ―Ben ―susurra ella, y él se pone de pie al instante, lo que ocasiona que su sombrero caiga al suelo.

            ―¿Sí? ―responde, solícito, porque cuando ella lo llama, él no puede evitar acudir.

            Rey sonríe y coloca una mano sobre una de sus mejillas. Kylo se queda tieso, porque desconoce el significado de las acciones de Rey.

            Hasta que Rey habla.

            ―Tú también eres un regalo de la vida para mí.

            Y, dando apenas medio paso, Rey voltea su rostro y presiona sus labios contra los de Kylo.


	32. XXXII

_But I’m a creep_

            Kylo responde el beso sin poder evitarlo. Es una sensación desconocida y algo aterradora (incluso para alguien como él), pero, como siempre que se trata de Rey, él la sigue adonde sea. Rey se pierde entre sus brazos, y él coloca sus manos en su cintura, deseando que este momento nunca termine, que nunca nadie los separe…

            Hasta que recuerda quién es.

            Se aparta de Rey sin ser brusco, e intenta inventar una excusa.

            ―Mis manos están sucias ―se justifica a la par que retrocede y enseña sus dedos llenos de tierra―. Ah, no quiero ensuciarte también…

            Rey se muerde el labio como para no reír, y replica:

            ―Tus excusas son tan tontas, Ben.

            Y antes de que él pueda defenderse, vuelve a besarlo.

            Esta vez, él no deja que el beso dure lo suficiente como para perderse; da un paso atrás, y el contacto se acaba. Rey lo mira con algo que él alcanza a identificar como confusión y decepción al mismo tiempo.

            Kylo se percata de que _este_ es el momento en que todo se romperá entre ellos.

            Y será doloroso, para ambos.

            Pero es lo correcto.

            ―Rey, yo… Ni siquiera sabes quién soy.

            Kylo puede sentir la frustración en su voz. Espera que Rey la sienta también, que no piense que esto es una broma o un juego.

            Rey aprieta los brazos contra los costados y levanta la mirada al cielo.

            ―Te estás equivocando ―murmura como si le hablara al sol.

            ―No, eres tú la que se equivoca. No tienes idea de…

            ―Sé perfectamente quién eres, Ben Solo. El hombre que estuvo a mi lado. _Mi amigo_ , eso eres.

            Kylo niega con la cabeza, y se granjea la atención de Rey de vuelta.

            ―No, no lo soy. ―Vuelve a mirar sus manos, llenas de tierra y una que otra hoja de zanahoria―. Y mis manos están sucias.

            Rey vuelve a acercársele dando un paso y Kylo no sabe si huir o permanecer en su lugar.

            Esta vez, su voz es más firme, y sus palabras de una seriedad mortal:

            ―Sé perfectamente quién eres, _Kylo Ren._

            Él se queda parado en su sitio sin saber qué decir. Rey, mientras tanto, toma sus manos y las coloca contra sus mejillas sin dudar.

            ―Y tus manos sucias no me asustan.


	33. XXXIII

_I’m a weirdo_

            Rey le prepara un té y lo hace tomar asiento en el sofá de la sala.

            Afueran han quedado los vegetales, y Rey le asegura que ya habrá tiempo para eso.

            ―Ahora tenemos que hablar, Ben.

            Kylo guarda silencio. Inesperadamente, se siente… _vulnerable_ , si tal palabra puede existir en su vocabulario.

            Rey toma asiento frente a él, y Kylo nota que trae un libro entre sus manos.

            ―Dime, Ben… ¿Tienes algún recuerdo de tu infancia?

            Él niega con la cabeza. Espera que ella no le pida explicaciones, porque es incapaz de dárselas. Rey, empero, solo cabecea, aparentemente satisfecha con su respuesta.

            ―Mi papá ―le explica entonces Rey― creía en un montón de estupideces paranormales, ya ves. Tenía un libro y todo ―Se lo enseña desde su lugar frente a él―. ¿Ves? _Diccionario de criaturas mitológicas_. Un ejemplar que sobrevivió desde el siglo XVII a esta parte. ¿A quién se le ocurre? Por supuesto: a mi papá ―Rey bufa; todo esto le es simpático.

            Kylo sigue sin decir nada. No sabe adónde va esto.

            ―Entonces, como ya sabrás, cosas muy raras empiezan a pasar en mi vida: todas las veces en que alguien muere (o, bueno, casi todas las veces), me cruzo con un extraño vestido de negro que siempre parece rondarme. Pero ¡sorpresa! _Nadie más que yo puede ver al extraño._

―¿Pensaste en huir? ―la interrumpe Kylo, clavando sus ojos en ella.

            Rey ladea levemente la cabeza hacia un costado y le sonríe.

            ―Tal vez, si no me hubiera salvado la vida, lo habría hecho. Pero ¿habría podido escapar, realmente?

            Kylo vuelve a bajar los ojos hasta sus dedos crispados. Está nervioso, y no sabe por qué.

            ¿No era este nivel de comprensión lo que quería? Rey comprende, de alguna manera, ella _comprende._

―Recién entonces, ya casada, me topé de vuelta con este libro ―le informa―. Un libro que habla sobre criaturas que no podrías imaginarte, en algunos casos, en lenguas indescifrables o inventadas. Muchas de ellas tontamente descriptas, hazañas imposibles, cosas simplemente incapaces de suceder…, excepto por _una_ de estas criaturas.

            ―Los Ren ―se le adelanta Kylo, y Rey mantiene una sonrisa dócil.

            ―Los Ren ―coincide―. Entonces, resulta que este extraño que tanto me ha ayudado es algo así como un espíritu que se encarga de guiar a otros espíritus al más allá. Alguna vez, Ben Solo fue un niño que murió una muerte violenta y, en lugar de lastimar a nadie, decidió guiar las almas de las personas que estaban tan asustadas como él lo estuvo, al más allá. A cambio, olvidó todo aquello que sufrió en vida, y al momento de perderla.

            Kylo atisba la ilustración de la página: un hombre vestido exactamente como él, pero rubio, levanta su mano y señala hacia el horizonte, mientras una neblina celeste emprende el rumbo hacia el lugar.

            ―¿No te parece noble? ―tantea Rey en un susurro.

            Kylo se encoge de hombros.

            ―Parecía la única opción viable en ese momento. Eso es lo que recuerdo.

            ―Pero rompiste las reglas. ―En su voz no hay reproche, mas en sus ojos hay algo así como lástima―. Interferiste activamente en la vida de un humano y… dicho humano fue capaz de verte.

            »Esa noche. Sé lo que hiciste. Lo he sabido por un tiempo ya.

            Las palabras se le escapan antes de que pueda hacer algo para detenerlas:

            ―Eso fue un error.

            Rey enarca las cejas debido a la sorpresa.

            ―¿Preferirías haberme dejado morir?

            ―No dije que lo hubiera enmendado ―replica Kylo―. Solo afirmo que fue un error.

            ―¿Un error que habrías cometido otra vez?

            Debería mentir. Pero no lo hace.

            ―Una y mil veces.

            Rey se endereza ―se ha ido curvando al hablar con Kylo― y deja el libro a un costado.

            ―Ben, no sé cómo hacer para que esto funcione, pero…

            Un gemido lastimero se escucha, y tarda un segundo comprender que procede de su garganta.

            ―Ese no es mi nombre. Y no sabes lo que dices.

            Sin dejarla decir más, Kylo se levanta, atraviesa la puerta, y huye.


	34. XXXIV

_What the hell am I doing here?_

O lo intenta, porque Rey se levanta tan rápido como él y no necesita gritarle desde la puerta para que las palabras le lleguen bajo el ardiente sol de mediodía.

            ―Sé lo que hiciste por Poe. Y sé que no pudiste hacerlo por Finn.

            Kylo se detiene, porque ella ha hecho lo equivalente de ponerle una correa para que no pueda huir.

            ―No hagas esto.

            ―Sé lo que hiciste, espíritu. Sé que rompiste las reglas.

            Kylo se gira hacia ella. Puede sentir la desesperación, pero ella está decidida.

            Lo ve en su mirada.

            Y corre a cubrir la boca ajena con su mano antes de que pueda proseguir.

            ―Rey, _no lo llames_ ―ruega―. Querrá deshacer mis errores, querrá… _matarte_.

            Las manos de ella retiran con esfuerzo la de él.

            ―¿Y a _ti_ no? ―cuestiona ella en un murmullo casi inaudible.

            ―Seguramente ―acepta Kylo―. Pero no me importa esa parte. Tú, sin embargo…

            ―¿Yo qué? ¿Por qué es siempre sobre mí? ―lo interroga Rey despiadadamente―. Poe murió, entonces lo trajiste de vuelta. Por mí. Yo morí, entonces me trajiste de vuelta. Finn murió, y únicamente no lo trajiste porque hubiera significado mi muerte.

            Kylo vuelve a gemir como si la situación lo lastimara físicamente. El humano en él está oxidado, no sabe de convenciones, y lo sobrenatural en él no comprende _por qué_ se ha metido en este embrollo al faltar a su deber.

            ―¿Cuál es la razón, Ben?

_Por una muchacha humana que debió morir años atrás._

_Por la persona más importante para nosotros._

            ―No tiene ningún sentido que continúes haciéndote esto a ti mism…

            Al final, sin embargo, las dos mitades, Ben Solo y Kylo Ren, llegan a un acuerdo.

            ―Lo he hecho por ti, Rey ―admiten Ben Solo y Kylo Ren al unísono―. Porque te amo.

            Y el recuerdo de la sonrisa de ella cuando la toma entre sus brazos, la aprieta contra sí y la besa, durará para siempre.


	35. XXXV

_I don’t belong here_

            Rey tiene experiencia; él no.

            (Y si la tiene, no la recuerda).

            Pero está bien, porque su cuerpo honesto no esconde un solo secreto: se revela a él completamente, sin miedo.

            Sus sonrojos y su mirada ardiente no mienten, y su espalda es una curva que no puede creer que esté recorriendo con sus manos mientras ella lo besa una y otra vez.

            ―¿Estás nervioso?

El susurro de Rey suena a una especie de secreto entre dos personas, como si el hecho de alzar más la voz quebrara la frágil esfera del momento que están construyendo juntos.

            ―Quizás ―confiesa él con una sonrisa tímida―. No creo que pueda nombrar con exactitud todo lo que estoy sintiendo.

           Cierra los ojos mientras Rey besa su cuello y mordisquea un poco la piel nívea que sus dientes han encontrado.

            ―Lo más importante ya lo has nombrado.  

            En eso están de acuerdo.

            Kylo la hace girar bajo su cuerpo, y esta vez es él quien no cesa de besarla. Rey arquea la espalda hacia atrás, y él aprovecha para capturar una de sus manos entre una de las suyas y enlazar sus dedos.

            ―Eres algo más hermoso de lo que puedo nombrar.

            Rey lo envuelve con sus brazos y sus sonrisas, y la noche lenta es testigo de dos amantes que empiezan a conocerse, así se hayan conocido de toda la vida.

            La noche es testigo, también, de las últimas palabras de Rey antes de perderse en todo lo que es Kylo.

            ―Te amo, Ben.


	36. XXXVI

_I don’t belong here_

            _Rey:_

            _Encontré la manera. Estaré de vuelta antes del amanecer, si todo sale bien._

            _Si no sale bien…, solo quiero que sepas que te amo._

            _Y que no cambiaría un solo segundo que pude compartir contigo por nada en el mundo._

            _Ben_      

 

            Cuando la tierra del cementerio se parte bajo la luz de la luna llena y desde ella surge una trabajosa respiración, Kylo permanece inmóvil y de rodillas, en absoluta reverencia.

            La figura, una sombra casi en su totalidad negra, lo observa atentamente.

            El Señor de los Ren.

            ―¿Has llamado, caballero de Ren?

            Kylo baja aún más su cabeza.

            ―Así es, mi señor.

            ―Habla de lo que te compete, Ren…

            Kylo levanta la vista y aprieta los puños. Toma aire, y cuando está por exhalarlo para empezar a hablar…

            ―… O, tal vez, ¿yo debería ser el que hable?

            Solo se le ocurre volver a cerrar la boca y bajar la mirada.

            ―Estoy al tanto de las reglas que violaste ―lo acusa el Señor de los Ren, y su respiración habla de un hombre al borde de la muerte. Perpetuamente al borde de la muerte―. Estoy al tanto del muchacho y de la chica. ¿Cuál es tu explicación para esto?

            Kylo decide que es ahora o nunca, y habla desde su lugar.

            ―Ella amaba al muchacho.

            ―Y muchos se han amado antes y muchos se han muerto, pero no recuerdo a nadie interfirien-

            ―Y yo la amo a ella.

            El Señor de los Ren pausa. Kylo asume que nadie se ha atrevido a interrumpirlo jamás.

            Excepto por él.

            Tal vez no haya sido lo más inteligente, mas Kylo tiene la certeza de que está haciendo lo correcto, aunque sea a su manera torpe y no del todo planeada.

            ―Estoy enamorado de ella. Quiero compartir mi vida con ella.

            El Señor de los Ren parece sopesar sus palabras antes de hablar.

            ―Te recuerdo, Ben Solo. Eras apenas un niño cuando te convertiste en uno de nosotros.

            ―Ya no soy un niño.

            ―No, no lo eres ―El Señor de los Ren parece reír, aunque Kylo no pondría las manos al fuego por ello―, pero creciste de manera similar a uno. Sin verdaderas reglas (porque las que conociste, las rompiste), sin verdaderas limitaciones. Y ahora ¿quieres formar parte de un mundo del que no entiendes nada?

            Kylo permanece postrado.

            ―Si mi señor así lo permite.

            El Señor de los Ren no habla durante lo que parece una eternidad. Kylo no mueve ni un solo músculo. 

            Finalmente, se escucha el sonido más inesperado de todos: un profundo suspiro.

            Kylo levanta la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver al Señor de los Ren dejarse caer sobre un tronco talado hace tiempo.

            ―Puedes dejar de fingir. Sé que sabes bien lo que estás haciendo. De pie.

            Kylo obedece, y mantiene su mirada al frente.

            ―¿Cómo supiste de esto?

            ―Lo leí en un libro. Bueno, Rey lo leyó en un libro. Solo que ella no entendió las palabras escritas en la lengua de los Ren.

            El Señor de los Ren asiente.

            ―Esto es un poco doloroso ―confiesa entonces, y a Kylo le parece escuchar al auténtico Señor de los Ren: un simple anciano, demasiado viejo para todo lo que carga, y aun así un anciano que sigue caminando―. Cuando creé la Orden de los Caballeros de Ren, hace milenios, lo hice con solo un propósito: dar un hogar a aquellos que no eran queridos. A todos los que sufrieron atrocidades inimaginables y ahora solo tenían sed de venganza. A todos los que hubieran destrozado las entrañas de cualquier ser humano de haber permanecido sin propósito en el más allá. Por eso, me llevé la rabia de todos conmigo.

            »La rabia que _tú_ sentías, joven Solo.

            ―Eso es cierto y noble ―concuerda Kylo―, pero ya no es mi caso.

            ―Puedo ver que no.

            ―¿Entonces…?

            El Señor de los Ren vuelve a ponerse de pie. Es casi tan alto como Kylo, pero él no se deja intimidar.

            ―Te diré mi nombre, caballero de Ren ―y le habla así porque estas no son palabras vacías; son un rito, un rezo, un final―, y tú lo guardarás con tu vida. Lo guardarás de los que no son amados, como yo, y de los que _son_ amados, como tú. Y cuando el momento llegue, cuando el ocaso llame a tu puerta al final de tu nueva vida, seré _yo_ quien venga a buscarte y a recobrar el nombre que te he dado en pago por el nombre que me entregaras centurias atrás.  

            Kylo se acerca al Señor de los Ren y espera el resto.

            ―Mi nombre, caballero de Ren, antes de ser Señor de la Orden de los Caballeros de Ren, antes de ser Darth Vader, mi nombre es…

            Un terrible trueno se hace oír entonces, y las estrellas del cielo desaparecen.

            A merced de las gotas de lluvia solo queda un joven arrodillado.

            Un joven común y corriente, como cualquier otro, con todas las memorias de su pasado.

            Un niño huérfano que vivió maltratado, golpeado, humillado.

            Un joven ladrón lleno de rabia, un pendenciero, un cuerpo bañado de sangre a la vera del camino.

            Un alma iracunda a la que nadie nunca dedicó una palabra amable, un alma a la que nadie amó nunca. 

            Un espíritu apático encargado de guiar a aquellos que perdieron el camino.

            Sí: un joven común y corriente, como cualquier otro.

            Un joven común y corriente que ama y es amado por una simple muchacha humana con estrellas en sus ojos.

            El joven común y corriente que no puede evitar romper en lágrimas allí donde está. 

            Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falta solo un epílogo, que publicaré mañana. ¡Gracias por leer!


	37. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo. ¡Disfruten!

            Rey espera ansiosa en la sala de su hogar, sus uñas mordisqueadas sin que haya sido posible evitarlo. Entonces, cuando la puerta se abre en medio de la tormenta y las furiosas gotas de lluvia y el viento penetran en su residencia, puede ver que nada de esto viene solo.

            Él está en la puerta, y ella corre a abrazarlo.

            ―¡Ben! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

            Sus dedos no alcanzan a palpar lo suficiente del hombre que se encuentra frente a ella. Es como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer.

            (Algo que ha dejado de hacer hace tiempo).

            ―Estoy bien ―le asegura él y la rodea con sus brazos en lo que solo puede definirse como un abrazo cálido―. Estoy bien. Todo salió bien.

            Rey guarda silencio a la par que intenta tragarse las lágrimas.

            Es entonces cuando cae en la cuenta…

            ―Espera. Si todo salió bien, eso significa…

            Se aparta de él como tratando de ver algún cambio. Él solo toma su mano y la besa antes de apretarla contra su rostro.

            ―Los vecinos dejarán de pensar que hablas sola.

            Rey le da un golpe en el hombro entre risas.

            ―¿En _serio…_? Eso es… Eso _es…_

            ―De hecho, posiblemente estén llamando a la policía ahora mismo ―le advierte―. Creo que la Sra. Organa me vio viniendo hasta aquí. De seguro estará avisando a la policía sobre un hombre vestido de negro que acaba de irrumpir en la casa de su vecina…

            ―¡OH, NO!

            Ante esto, Rey se separa de él y corre a tomar su móvil. Él no atina a nada más que romper en una sonora carcajada mientras mira a Rey llamar a la señora Organa y explicarle todo sobre su «nuevo novio» y que _oh por favor no llame a la policía solo surgió un imprevisto y por eso está aquí a esta hora y con esta tormenta_.

            Cuando Rey cuelga el teléfono y lanza un suspiro, se gira hacia él.

            ―La Sra. Organa te manda sus saludos, te pide disculpas, y dice que eres un «muchacho muy apuesto» al que estaría encantada de invitar a tomar té una tarde de estas.

            Hace una mueca de «¡qué sorpresa!» y Rey golpea su hombro.

            ―¡No te burles!

            ―No, no, solo me sorprende lo directo de las mujeres humanas…

            ―¡Podría ser tu madre! Es más: creo que más que nada quiere adoptarte o algo, es ese tipo de persona, lo veo en sus ojos.

            Él gira los ojos.

            ―Y de todas maneras ―lo acusa Rey―, sabemos que _te gustan_ las mujeres humanas y lo directas que son, ¿o no?

            ―Hm… ―finge pensárselo―. _Podría_ ser. Tal vez si…

            Empero, Rey ya se ha arrojado a sus brazos, y él reacciona rápidamente como para levantarla en el aire a la vez que Rey rodea su cuello con sus brazos.

            ―Cállate y bésame, Ben ―le dice entre risas―. No esperaré para siempre.

            Piensa en discutírselo ―«has esperado por mí antes»―, mas se decide por simplemente hacer lo que Rey le dice.

            La besa una y otra vez sin importar que afuera la tormenta ruja y asole todo a su paso. Rey ríe y llora lágrimas de felicidad.

            Porque, al fin, tras Poe, tras Finn, tras el inmenso amor de ambos y hacia ambos, Rey está justo donde debe estar en este momento: entre los brazos del hombre que la salvó, del hombre que _ama._  

            ¿Y Ben Solo?

            No será fácil: ha recuperado sus recuerdos y su dolor, y ahora tiene un nuevo mundo que descubrir y un montón que le queda por aprender sobre relaciones humanas.

            Pero todo estará bien, sí.

            Estará bien.

            Porque…

            ―Al fin… ―A Ben, también, se le escapan lágrimas de felicidad―. Al fin estoy al lado de la persona que me devolvió la vida, Rey… Al fin estoy…

_A tu lado._

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por acompañarnos a Kylo, a Rey y a mí hasta el final. ¡Nos vemos y, si les gustó, porfa dejen review!  
> -Pekea


End file.
